There is a tremendous need for the development of and dissemination of culturally competent cancer education materials for use in American Indian/Alaska Native communities. This proposal would initiate the function of The American Indian/Alaska Native Cancer Resources Center as part of the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center. 1. Provide information on current and prior cancer prevention and control research among American Indian and Alaska Native communities through the U.S. 2. Maintain and distribute culturally appropriate educational materials designed for community cancer education, recruitment into clinical trials, and cancer prevention intervention programs in American Indian and Alaska Native populations. 3. Maintain additional information on resources pertinent to cancer prevention and control research in Native communities such as a speaker's bureau, support groups, tribal resolutions, grant cycle information and foundation resources for pilot projects. 4. Develop an interactive Internet site for immediate dissemination of new data and resources. 5. Maintain an active dialogue with Native American organizations, advocacy groups, and extramural investigators. This project is needed to educate individuals, communities, tribal organization, national organization, and professional researchers about cancer prevention and control information available and to stimulate the development of future resources and projects which are culturally specific and appropriate for American Indian and Alaska Native communities. Process and outcome evaluation strategies will be implemented to determine the effectiveness of the Center.